


Short study about healthy relationships

by faeriegalaxies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, I regret everything, My First AO3 Post, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Study, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriegalaxies/pseuds/faeriegalaxies
Summary: Short relationship study about Lukanette, Adrienette and briefly Marichat. I'll discuss why I feel like Lukanette is a healthier relationship and why Adrienette might prove to be problematic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 30





	Short study about healthy relationships

**Author's Note:**

> This was so quickly written that I feel like doesn't really express everything I wanted to say. I don't think this is the right site to share this, but I couldn't think of another one.  
> Ps. This was originally meant to be a YouTube comment

I like Lukanette, because I feel like it's healthy in a way that the relationship of Adrienette isn't. What I mean by that is having a crush on Adrien doesn't make Marinette happy and I think that would make their relationship not work. She's stressed and acts like someone she doesn't like. She isn't her best self with him and we have seen her at her best multiple times like in the Oblivio episode. The crush affects her to be obsessive and jealous while putting herself down. In the show this is something that is probably meant to be seen as "quirky" or "relatable", but it just doesn't give a good message.The brief moments usually at the end of episodes, where Adrien seems to like her back are enough for her to keep going, but it isn't fulfilling. She isn't getting the effort she's putting out. She acts more like a fan most of the time. That doesn't mean her crush isn't valid or that Adrien is a bad person, but that their power dynamic is unbalanced. Marinette holds Adrien on such a high level that I don't think it would be fair to either of them to be together in a romantic relationship. Adrien also loves Ladybug, who he also holds on a pedestal. I think that it would be hard for him to separate the image of Ladybug and Marinette. If he find out Marinette is Ladybug and then decides to fall in love with her I don't think it's fair for Marinette to be compared to this dream version of her in a relationship. (Ladybug isn't marinette, but Marinette is ladybug.) 

We constantly see Marinette changing parts of herself in attempts to woo Adrien like joining fencing, allowing Lila to lie because Adrien said it doesn't hurt anyone so why risk her getting akumatized. (Although I think its hurting her. This girl had a literal breakdown, because of how stressed she is of acting like someone she isn't. (The worst thing that I'll mention is that Marinettes character isn't allowed to have emotional outbursts that are negative in the fear of being akumatized by Hawkmoth. This gives a wonderful possibility for angst that I think I'll write someday)). She has this impossible standard for herself when it comes to Adrien, for example she has to scheme big romantic gestures to ask him out to have ice cream or to even talk to him. Which isn't fair to Adrien, that she cant comfortably show that she likes him(unlike Kagami) She doesn't feel like she's an equal to Adrien so she over compensates which usually ends up disastrous. Some hope for a healthy relationship is that Marinette becomes more comfortable with Adrien. Rather than thinking about him as this unachievable dream, she starts thinking about him as a possibility. Not as something to won over so her fantasies come true. Basically I think that she shouldn't put so much pressure on herself to be this "perfect" version of herself, but that she should realize that the person she already is is enough. 

Then the thing with Lukanette and why I think it's healthier. First of all, Marinette is comfortable with Luka. She can be who she is and not feel like she has to hide parts of herself. Although she shows signs of liking him, she doesn't act like a lunatic and hold him on a ridiculous level. She likes him as a friend and as a possible crush. She relies on him and is comfortable talking to him and spending time with him. She shares same interests and doesn't feel like she has to change for him. Marinette likes Luka for who he is, cares about him and his happiness as seen in the Silencer episode. They also make a great team as though they are on the same wavelength.

Then the way that Luka is with Marinette. He likes her yes, but he's also giving her a choice. He isn't forcing her to instantly love him, but he's giving her time and space to decide if she likes him in a romantic way. He doesn't seem like he's hiding his crush and that also makes it easier and less stressful for Marinette. He openly shows that he is intrested in a way that doesn't make Mari doubt his feeling. He doesn't call her "just a friend" and dismiss her romantic gestures.  
Contrary to Chat Noir who flirts with Ladybug and acts jealous ( a bit possessively sometimes) Luka doesn't try to claim Marinette and rush her feelings. Luka is letting Marinette take her time and space.(like I already said) Luka likes Marinette the way she is, as Marinette and as Ladybug. I don't even think that Luka would be settling as Maris second choice, because sometimes the first choice isn't the best one.  
One thing I also like about them is that they are both creative with Lukas music and Marinettes intrest in fashion design. The fact that Luka has this a ability to hear ones heart song adds to their relationship. He listens and hears what Marinette says. He is there for her and contrary to what some think he should do, doesn't expect alot in return because it isn't about him. He doesn't guilt her to like him because he was nice to her and supported her when she was feeling bad. He just was there and asked what he can do to help. Love isn't a tool to use to get what you want because hey "I chose to love you out of the goodness of my heart so now you owe me" no love is something you choose to give to a person, because you love them and want them to be happy. You don't want to cage someone you love and make them unhappy by making them love you. If your love is conditional then it isn't fair to the other person. From Moominvalley Moomintroll: "He [Hobgoblin] must really love that ruby." Snufkin:" He wants to posses it. Theres a difference." 

I would also be okay with Marichat, because Marinette and Chat would have a chance to develop a more natural relationship. They would both be who they feel they truly are without the same high expectations for each other and learn about the other person without the limitations that their fascination to their alter egos provide. I could see Marichat eventually turning into Adrienette , because they learned to like the other side of their alter egos which balances the dynamic and then comes the big reveal and they would have a better starting point than before. 

This whole thing doesn't mean that I hate the Adrienette ship. Personally I feel like in canon it wouldn't be the best route to take. All of the ships here are valid, but that doesn't mean they're imperfect. Even Lukanette has room for improvement and that is totally acceptable. Lukanette isn't perfect and it isn't as healthy as I'd like it, but I'm not in charge of the show and that is most likely for the best. No ship is totally perfect and that's important to acknowledge. Personally I'd like if Lukanette became canon in a way that doesn't just lead to Adrienette being endgame, because I feel like it deserves a chance to be it's own thing and not a plot device. (Same with Kagami and Adrien)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll appreciate comments and what you think about this? Do you have something to add or something else entirely? I'd love to hear different takes because its possible I'm biased in some points. Thank you for reading and dont forget to give Kudos if you liked it


End file.
